Missing moment d'Envers et contre tout
by sweetmeli
Summary: Comme le dit le titre, moment manquant de ma fic Envers et contre tout, d'avant le début jusqu'à l'épilogue. Tous les points de vue.
1. Os 1 Avant le commencement

_Voilà le premier missing moment d'E et T qui se déroule avant même l'arrivée de Bella à Forks. Vous vous demanderez peut-être pourquoi je l'ai écrit… et bien, parce que je crois qu'il va vous aider à mieux comprendre les actions et les choix des personnages qui ont suivi. Le pv de Jasper vous paraîtra peut-être surprenant… mais il y aura une suite ! Alors vous comprendrez mieux où je veux en venir ! : ) Pour la suite d'Envers et contre tout, je ne me suis pas encore mise. Je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps ! Désolée… _

_J'y travaille dès que je peux. Le prochain missing moment devrait arriver bientôt et ce sera la rencontre entre Edward et James… peut-être du pv de ce dernier ! _

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! _

**Avant le commencement… **

**Janvier 2009**

**Pv Edward **

Je sortis de ce minable lycée d'un pas furieux, me dirigeant vers ma voiture sans un regard pour personne. De toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin de les pousser sur mon passage : les autres élèves me craignaient tellement qu'ils dégageaient de mon chemin sans que je leur demande. Je me rendis rapidement jusqu'à ma voiture et je m'y engouffrai pour laisser tomber ma tête contre mon volant avant d'y lancer un coup de poing en grognant.

Vie de merde ! PUTAIN ! Je détestais les autres élèves, je détestais ce lycée, je détestais cette ville de merde … et je les emmerdais tous ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour qu'ils soient sur mon dos comme ça ? N'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire que d'inventer des rumeurs sur mon compte? La dernière en règle, celle qui avait circulé pendant le cours de biologie, était que je ne m'intéressais à aucune fille parce que j'étais gay ! C'était tout de même moins dégradant que lorsqu'on m'avait demandé si j'étais véritablement un prostitué !

J'allumai ma radio et les notes de Debussy envahir l'habitacle. C'était ce que j'avais besoin pour me calmer. Peu à peu, ma respiration reprit un rythme normal et mon corps se détendit.

C'était tous des idiots… alors pourquoi est-ce que je me souciais de ce qu'ils pensaient ?

« Parce que tu te sens seul… et rejeté. »me répondit une petite voix, mais je la repoussai brutalement.

Je n'étais pas seul. J'avais mes parents et ma sœur. J'avais mon meilleur ami. Cela me suffisait amplement. Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et ma sœur s'assit du côté passager. Elle me lança un regard compatissant, mais j'avais suffisamment retrouvé mon calme pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon trouble. Personne ne devait savoir que la situation au lycée m'affectait : surtout pas les autres élèves… et même pas ma sœur. Même si elle vivait à peu près une situation semblable.

Alice poussa un énorme soupir alors que je démarrai ma Volvo en trombe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Rose et Emmet sont partis ? gémit Alice en laissant tomber sa tête contre la vitre. Le lycée était tellement plus amusant avec eux !

Je lui lançai un sourire.

-C'est certain ! Vu l'allure d'Emmet, personne n'osait nous embêter !

-Oui… j'aurais bien eu besoin d'eux aujourd'hui ! ajouta ma sœur d'un ton triste qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

Je me tournai aussitôt vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Lily ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et Jazz et moi allons lui donner une leçon…

Ma sœur déposa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-Ce n'est rien Ed ! Rien de grave… c'est juste que… Rosalie me manque. C'est difficile pour moi de ne plus avoir une amie à qui parler ! Les seules filles qui acceptent de me parler, Louise et Karine, ont refusé de sortir avec moi ce soir. Elles doivent avoir peur d'avoir une mauvaise réputation si elles le font.

Je serrai les dents avec force. Oui sans aucun doute : quiconque traînerait avec nous se verrait attribuer un rôle dans les folles rumeurs qu'inventait Jessica Stanley et son amie dont j'oubliais toujours le nom. Jasper, Alice et moi, nous étions leurs cibles préférées. Sûrement parce que j'avais repoussé sans ménagement les avances de Stanley peu de temps après mon arrivée à Forks…

Quoiqu'il en soit, si j'acceptais d'être une victime de ses divagations, je ne pouvais supporter que les autres élèves s'en prennent à ma sœur. Alice était une fille formidable et pleine d'énergie ! Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir POURQUOI elle n'avait pas d'amies !

-Alice, tu devrais peut-être traîner un peu moins avec Jasper et moi…

-Pas question ! me coupa aussitôt ma sœur. VOUS êtes mes amis. Tant pis pour les autres !

Puis elle poussa un autre soupir, démentant ainsi ses paroles.

-C'est seulement que… j'ai hâte que les choses changent !

J'hochai la tête, compréhensif. Je me sentais comme cela moi aussi… sauf que c'était plus ! Il FALLAIT que les choses changent.

Parce que je ne supporterai pas ma vie merdique encore bien longtemps !

**Pv Jasper **

J'étais l'un des derniers élèves encore dans le lycée. Les classes étaient vides depuis un long moment maintenant; même les couloirs étaient déserts. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas pressé de retourner à la maison. Pas besoin d'y aller : je savais déjà que je retrouverais ma mère complètement bourrée. Ou alors, elle serait de toute façon absente, partie s'envoyer en l'air avec un ou plusieurs de ses copains de beuverie. Quoique dans ce deuxième cas, je pourrais aller dîner chez les Cullen qui étaient toujours ravis de m'accueillir.

Je souris pour moi-même en pensant à la chance que j'avais de connaître Edward et Alice. Avant leurs arrivées, j'étais seul. Complètement seul. Le reclus, le souffre-douleur du lycée… parce que tout le monde savait que mon père était en prison et que ma mère était alcoolique. Oui, ici à Forks, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Mais les Cullen étaient arrivés et quelques jours seulement après leurs entrées au lycé, ils avaient eux aussi commencé à être victime des mauvaises langues. J'ignorais pourquoi en fait : contrairement à moi, ils n'avaient rien de compromettant dans leur passé. Ils étaient habillés comme des cartes de mode, avaient des voitures qui valaient un bon paquet d'argent, un manoir pour maison… ils n'étaient ni idiots, ni arrogants (enfin peut-être un peu pour Edward), ni tête en l'air. En fait, c'était peut-être cela le problème : ils semblaient si parfaits que les autres en étaient jaloux !

Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement à cause de moi ? Parce que dès le premier jour de cours, Edward était venu s'asseoir à ma table à la cafétéria, ignorant délibérément Jessica qui lui faisait signe. Je l'avais regardé, surpris.

-Heu… salut.

-Salut. Je suis Edward Cullen. Tu es dans mon cours d'histoire.

-Oui, je sais. Mais toi… tu ne sais donc pas que tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir avec moi ? lui avais-je demandé en le fixant.

Il avait froncé les sourcils avant de se lever.

-Oh ! Désolé si j'ai pris la place de quelqu'un d'autre ou si je te dérange…

-Non, ce n'est pas cela. C'est seulement que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Tu devrais plutôt aller à la table de Stanley et Newton. Ce sont eux les rois et reines de notre année.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers la table indiqué, puis avait reporté son attention sur moi, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

-Ces idiots ?

J'avais confirmé d'un hochement de tête, mais Edward s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules avant de se rasseoir en face de moi.

-Peu importe. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent : si j'ai envie de manger à cette table, je reste ici !

Et nous étions devenus amis. Aussi simplement que cela. Parce que LUI et sa famille n'en avaient rien à foutre de mon père et des crimes qu'il avait commis. Ils se moquaient du passé qui me hantait. Ils ne voyaient que moi : Jasper. Rien d'autre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais une raison de vivre.

Edward. Alice. Emmet. Rosalie. Et même Carlisle et Esmée.

Ils étaient devenus une famille pour moi. Et je ne laisserai rien ni personne leur faire du mal.

Rien.

**Pv Bella **

Assise sur le sofa, je regardais ma mère discuter au téléphone avec Phil. Son visage rayonnait. Elle semblait heureuse en cet instant… plus qu'elle ne l'était depuis plusieurs semaines. Depuis que Phil était parti en tournée en fait.

Je poussai un soupir. Je détestais voir ma mère malheureuse. Surtout que c'était de ma faute. C'était pour moi qu'elle restait enfermée dans notre maison de Phoénix plutôt que de suivre son mari dans ses escapades.

Incapable de contempler son bonheur plus longtemps, je chuchotai un rapide bonne nuit avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, réfléchissant.

J'aimais ma mère. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle le méritait. Mais je savais qu'elle ne partirait pas tant que je serais là. Elle ne voudrait jamais me laisser seule.

Une solution fit soudain jour dans mon esprit.

Charlie.

Il était l'option idéale. Ma mère accepterait que je déménage à Forks, là où vivait mon père, si je lui disais que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui et d'apprendre à le connaître ! Je serais sous autorité parental et ma mère pourrait partir rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait.

Tout le monde serait heureux.

Alors ce serait une bonne chose… non ?

Oui. Je devais m'en convaincre. Après tout, même si j'adorais ma mère, que j'aimais notre maison et que Phoénix me plaisait avec ses journées ensoleillée et ses plages de sable chaud… je n'avais rien d'autre dans ma vie.

J'avais peu d'amis. Pas de petit ami. Personne qui pourrait me retenir dans cette ville.

Ma vie, en fait, était plutôt nulle.

Et un changement ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

Du moins… je l'espérais !


	2. Os 2 Partie de chasse

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour avec le deuxième missing moment d'Envers et contre tout. Comme je l'avais dit, c'est la rencontre entre James et Edward du point de vue de James. J'espère que vous aimerez. **_

_**Pour ceux qui se demanderaient QUAND paraîtra la suite, j'ai commencé à plancher dessus, mais elle ne devrait pas être publiée avant la fin janvier. Avant d'écrire les premiers chapitres, je veux écrire tous les missing moments qui se placent entre la fin d'Envers et contre tout et son épilogue. J'ai déjà écrit deux os, il m'en reste 4 ou 5 à faire avant de pouvoir m'y mettre vraiment ! Et si je suis capable, j'aimerais prendre quelques chapitres d'avance pour ne plus vous faire attendre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas : je vais aller prévenir sur Envers et contre tout pour que personne ne manque le début de la nouvelle fic ! **_

_**Prochain os dans quelques jours… Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! **_

**PARTIE DE CHASSE **

7 Février 2009

PV James

Je suis en chasse.

Je dois trouver de nouvelles proies, de nouvelles victimes que je peux manipuler à ma guise… et je dois le faire rapidement !

Laurent a accepté d'étendre nos activités jusqu'à Port Angeles et même Forks, où à mon avis il y a un incroyable potentiel pour se faire de l'argent… il a même accepté que je sois à la tête de cette affaire et il a envoyé Démétri pour m'aider à démarrer le commerce… la seule condition est que je dois trouver de nouveaux « employés ».

Et ça me convient parfaitement parce qu'en fait, c'est la partie que je préfère !

Marcher parmi les jeunes qui peuplent ce petit trou perdu; comprendre en un regard ce qu'ils sont; évaluer leur potentiel pour finalement choisir celui qui sera ma prochaine cible… tout cela me rempli d'un sentiment d'euphorie que même le sexe n'arrive pas à égaliser !

-Alors, une cible en vue ? me demande Victoria, brisant ma concentration.

-La ferme ! lui murmurai-je d'un ton furieux.

Je n'aurais jamais dû l'amener avec moi. C'est une erreur… mais j'ai cru qu'elle pourrait m'aider à attirer quelques garçons bourrés d'hormones ! De toute évidence, elle n'a pas le même talent pour la chasse que moi. En fait, je suis persuadé que c'est sa présence qui me porte malchance : c'est de sa faute si je traîne dans les rues de Port Angeles depuis des heures sans avoir repéré une seule proie potentielle !

Bien sûr, je suis difficile : je choisis avec minutie mes victimes. Laurent n'est d'ailleurs pas d'accord avec mes choix. Il croit que les jeunes que je choisis sont trop imprévisibles… mais ce ne serait pas intéressant si ce n'était pas le cas !

Franchement, quel intérêt à manipuler des adolescents faibles, laids et idiots ?

Aucun.

Et moi, j'aime le défi. J'aime choisir les cibles les plus improbables, celles qui seront les plus difficiles à faire plier… parce que lorsque je réussis, c'est un sentiment d'extase pur qui m'envahit ! Le fait est là : je suis plus malin qu'eux.

En fait, je n'ai qu'une règle, qu'un critère de sélection : ceux que je choisisse doivent chercher une raison de vivre. Ils doivent obligatoirement avoir besoin de trouver quelque chose, ou quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher.

Et nous devenons ces personnes. JE deviens cette personne; cet ami qui est là pour eux.

J'observe les passants autour de moi, cherchant celui ou celle qui aura cette lueur dans le regard, cette lueur indescriptible qui le séparera de la masse…

En vain.

Il n'y avait que des minables aujourd'hui ! Des petits morveux qui se croyaient mieux que tout le monde, mieux que moi…

S'ils savaient ! S'ils savaient ce que je suis capable de leur faire…

La main de Victoria se pose soudain sur mon bras et je sursaute.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demandai-je sèchement.

-Regarde là ! répond-elle en pointant le doigt vers le côté d'un magasin.

Deux jeunes hommes s'y tiennent, tenant en otage un autre gamin aux visages constellés de bouton et aux cheveux gras. Je me rapproche doucement pour les observer plus attentivement. L'un d'eux est grand, avec des cheveux bronze décoiffés et des vêtements d'hiver qui doivent valoir un bon montant. L'autre est un peu plus petit, des cheveux blonds et il semble moins bien nanti que son ami.

Ils ont par contre la même posture agressive, le même visage tordu par la rage.

-Tu fais moins le malin maintenant que tes amis ne sont pas là pour te protéger, hein ? lance le blond d'une voix cruelle.

Sa victime ne peut que pousser une plainte apeurée qui me fait sourire. L'autre garçon raffermit sa prise sur sa proie avant d'approcher son visage de lui.

-Si tu fais encore des ennuis à ma sœur, je te jure que tu vas le regretter pour le reste de ta vie… tu m'as bien compris ?

L'autre hoche la tête de façon frénétique alors le grand le relâche, le regardant s'écrouler sur le sol en haletant difficilement.

-Allez, viens Jas !

Puis ils partent tous deux, laissant leur proie derrière eux. Je me lance à leur suite, mon cœur battant à toute vitesse.

C'est lui… c'est eux, j'en suis certain ! Je n'ai pas pu voir leurs yeux, mais ils ont une telle rage enfouie en eux…

-Alors, ils te plaisent ? chuchote Victoria.

-Oui, grondai-je, priant pour qu'elle se taise enfin.

N'a-t-elle pas compris que son rôle est seulement d'assouvir le désir des hommes, pas de discuter à tout moment ? Si elle n'était pas aussi belle, aussi bonne et aussi utile à l'organisation, il y aurait longtemps que je m'en serais débarrassé !

Je m'arrête tout à coup lorsque mes deux futures proies entre dans un magasin et je souris de toutes mes dents.

Un magasin de musique ? J'éclate de rire… c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai ! Les aborder sera un jeu d'enfant !

J'entraîne Victoria avec moi à leur suite et je les suis un long instant dans le magasin, évaluant leurs goûts musicaux. Le blond a des centres d'intérêts plus limité que son ami qui lui, va du rayon classique au groupe punk sans restriction. Je me promène en faisant mine de m'intéresser à la musique, ne les lâchant jamais du regard.

J'attends l'occasion parfaite pour enfin sauter sur ma proie.

-Hey Jas ! Ils ont parlé de ce nouveau groupe de musique il n'y a pas longtemps à la radio… je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine que j'achète leur disque ? demanda soudain le plus grand des deux, celui qui parait le plus soigné.

Son ami hausse les épaules pour toute réponse et je jubile : c'est le moment ou jamais !

-Si tu veux mon avis, ce serait de l'argent gaspillé ! répond soudain une voix que je connais trop bien. Leur son est nul, ils n'utilisent pas de vrais instruments; tout est fait à l'ordinateur et à mon avis, cela n'égalera jamais le son d'une guitare, d'une batterie ou même d'un piano.

Je serre les dents de rage : non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est MOI qui dois les aborder.

Le jeune homme à qui Victoria vient de s'adresser lui jette un regard méfiant.

-Heu… et bien… merci de l'info.

-Désolée, répond ma petite amie en lui souriant. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta conversation… c'est juste que je t'ai entendu le demander et…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je remets le disque en place !

Il s'exécute alors que Victoria se penche pour prendre une autre pochette qu'elle lui tend.

-Tiens, si tu veux écouter quelque chose de vraiment bon, prends ce groupe ! Moi, je les adore !

-Last Cry ? Tu les connais ? Wow ! Je croyais être le seul à écouter leur musique !

-Et moi je croyais être la seule ! À part mon petit ami, personne ne connaît ce qu'ils font !

Le jeune homme lui sourit, toute sa méfiance envolée. Je dois avouer que Victoria se débrouille plutôt bien… et cela me met encore plus en colère. Je sers les poings avec force, bouillonnant de rage.

Elle me vole ce que j'aime le plus : la chasse.

C'est MOI le chasseur, pas elle !

Ma femelle tend la main vers lui, main qu'il serre sans se départir de son sourire.

-Victoria.

-Edward. Et mon ami là-bas, c'est Jasper.

Celui-ci lève la tête et fais un petit signe de la main.

-Mon petit ami est ici aussi… je ne sais pas où, mais je sais qu'il sera intéressé à te rencontrer ! Quelqu'un qui écoute Last Cry ne peut être qu'une personne passionnante !

Edward éclate de rire.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui !

-Hey Ed ! Viens voir ! s'écrie soudain Jasper. J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va t'intéresser !

J'observe donc Edward alors qu'il dit aurevoir à Victoria, puis s'éloigne pour rejoindre son ami. Je m'approche aussitôt d'elle et l'empoigne violemment par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'approche les proies, réplique-t-elle en me fusillant du regard. Ce n'est pas ce que nous devons faire ?

-Non, crachai-je en serrant plus fort ma main sur sa peau. C'est ce que JE dois faire.

Je me tais, parce qu'à ce moment une musique douce s'élève dans le magasin. Quelqu'un joue de la guitare… ce pourrait-il que ? Non ! Ce serait trop simple, trop facile. Il n'y aurait presque plus de défi !

Victoria se dégage de ma poigne et elle me fait un immense sourire.

-C'est lui ! me chuchote-t-elle, victorieuse.

Je jette un coup d'œil au fond du magasin, là où sont rangés les quelques instruments de musique que garde le détaillant, et je le vois, Edward, grattant doucement les cordes de la guitare.

-Comment tu le savais ?

-J'ai vu ses mains… aucun doute : ce sont des mains de musicien !

Elle fait un pas pour rejoindre ma nouvelle victime mais je la retiens et la pousse derrière moi.

-Non, grondai-je. Cette fois, c'est MOI qui vais lui parler !

Je m'approche de lui à pas lents et silencieux, tel le prédateur que je suis, puis je me jette sur ma proie sans aucun remord.

-Alors tu aimes Last Cry et en plus, tu joues de la guitare ? Wow ! Impressionnant !

Edward relève la tête, surpris par mon intrusion et je souris lorsque je croise son regard.

C'est lui.

Aucun doute. Il a cette lueur dans les yeux, cette lueur de haine, de rage… mais surtout de doute, d'incertitude.

Edward se cherche. Il ne sait pas qui il est.

Et c'est ce qui en fait la victime idéale…


	3. Os 3 Le début de leur histoire

_**Coucou à tous ! Je suis de retour avec un missing moment : un petit moment Alice et Jasper. J'ai l'intention de développer leur histoire dans mes os puisque je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait au cours de la fic ! Je veux aussi vous dire que la suite avance, mon chapitre 1 est terminé ! lol ! C'est déjà ça ! Je dois aussi avouer que c'est très difficile de ne pas poster parce que je suis impatiente d'avoir vos réactions ! :P **_

_**Sur ce, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! **_

**LE DÉBUT DE LEUR HISTOIRE… **

**14 Février 2009 **

_22h 15-Lily dit : _

_ROSE !!! Il faut absolument que je te parle ! Récris-moi dès que tu as ce message ! _

_22h31-Lily dit : _

_Oh ! J'ai hate de tout te raconter ! Ne m'oublie pas surtout, peu importe la force de persuasion de mon frère ! _

_23h-Lily dit : _

_ROSALIE HALE, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? J'ai besoin d'une amie à qui parler ! _

_23h14-Lily dit : _

_Rose, ma belle Rose… je t'en prie ! Dès que tu as terminé de faire… ce que tu fais avec_

_ton frère, viens me parler sur msn ! Je t'attends !_

_23h45-Lily dit : _

_Stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp ,stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp, stp… _

_23h56 –sexygirl dit : _

_Bon sang Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Emmet est furieux : il en avait assez d'entendre mon téléphone sonné pendant notre soirée en amoureux ! _

_23h56-Lily dit : _

_Désolée, mais je viens de passer la plus BELLE SOIRÉE DE MA VIE ! J'avais besoin d'en parler à ma meilleure amie ! _

_23h57-sexygirl dit : _

_NON ? NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU SORS AVEC JASPER ? _

_23h57-Lily dit : _

_Ça t'en boucherait un coin, non ? :P Combien de fois après tout ne t'ai-je pas dit qu'il _

_est l'homme de ma vie ? _

_23h57-sexy girl dit : _

_Depuis 4 ans… au moins un millier de fois !!!! ;) Mais ne me fait pas languir plus longtemps ! Raconte-moi tout ! Que s'est-il passé ? L'as-tu embrassé ? Avez-vous… plus? _

_23h58-Lily dit : _

_Bien sûr que non ! Jasper est un parfait gentleman ! Il est parfait tout simplement ! Et je crois qu'il commence à s'intéresser à moi… je veux dire, autrement que comme la sœur de son meilleur ami ! _

_23h58-sexy girl : _

_D'accord, mais vas-tu finalement me raconter QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ? _

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Je me cachais dans les toilettes des filles, l'un des seuls endroits où je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas me chercher. Comment en étais-je réduite à ça, moi qui ne me laissais habituellement pas marcher sur les pieds ?

Je l'ignorais.

Je ne voulais tout simplement pas que PERSONNE ne me voit dans cet état. Le visage maculé de larmes, les vêtements de travers et peut-être même, un reste de peur dans le regard. Oui, moi Alice Cullen, j'avais peur de ce stupide garçon qui avait pourtant un an de moins que moi. Ce garçon laid, sans intelligence avec des cheveux noirs si gras qu'on aurait cru que jamais de sa vie il ne les avait lavé.

Et pourtant, il avait un tas d'amis. Alors que moi j'étais seule.

Enfin… pas complètement seule. Heureusement, j'avais mon demi-frère Edward qui était aussi mon meilleur ami. Et il y avait son meilleur ami : Jasper. L'homme de ma vie. Celui que j'attendais depuis maintenant 4 ans sans jamais perdre patience parce que je savais, oui je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre nous serions ensemble.

Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre option : Jasper était le seul pour moi. Je l'avais su au moment même où mes yeux avaient croisés son regard insondable.

Pensant à l'homme que j'aimais, visualisant son visage dans mon esprit, mes larmes se tarirent peu à peu. Je pus enfin sortir de la cabine dans laquelle j'étais enfermée et je me dirigeai vers les lavabos pour me rafraîchir. En fixant mon reflet, je pensai que j'avais paniquée pour rien !

Ryan m'avait attendu à la sortie de mon cours et il m'avait suivi… et alors ? Cette fois au moins, il était seul ! Alors que la semaine dernière, il avait passé la semaine à me harceler avec ses amis. Il avait même osé lever ma jupe et je lui avais administré une gifle monumentale en lui hurlant dessus ! Rose aurait été fière de moi ! Malgré cela, la rumeur que j'avais couché avec lui avait circulé dans toute l'école dès le lendemain matin !

Puis il y avait eu la fin de semaine… et le retour à l'école que je n'avais jamais aussi craint. Mais Ryan et sa bande m'avait laissé tranquille. Étrangement.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Lorsque je l'avais vu, planté devant la porte de mon cours, j'avais paniqué. Il avait l'air tellement furieux. Et j'avais repensé à l'humiliation que j'avais subi la semaine d'avant et les larmes étaient montés sans que j'ai pu les en empêcher.

Alors j'étais venue m'enfermer ici, pour me cacher de lui, mais aussi de tous les autres élèves du lycée. À présent, je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée ! J'allais être seule dans les corridors, il n'y aurait plus personne… et si Ryan m'avait attendu ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et sortis d'un pas déterminé des toilettes. Si c'était le cas…il le regretterait ! Je ne me laisserai plus intimider par lui ni par personne d'autre !

Je marchais dans les couloirs déserts vers la sortie lorsque je vis une longue silhouette appuyée sur les casiers dans une pose nonchalante. Je m'arrêtai, le cœur battant la chamade.

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore ici ?

Et surtout, est-ce que j'avais pris la peine de recoiffer mes cheveux ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas ! Et mes vêtements, étaient-ils décents ?

Je jetai un œil vers ma tenue et jugeai que j'étais acceptable… De toute façon, il était trop tard : Jasper se tournait déjà vers moi, alerté par le bruit de mes talons sur le parquet.

Son visage prit un air surpris lorsqu'il me reconnut, air qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire. Je m'approchai de lui, l'estomac noué.

-Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Il me semble que ça fait longtemps qu'Ed est parti !

-Oui, je lui envoyé un message pour lui dire de partir sans moi… j'avais quelque chose à faire…

Jasper m'observa un instant, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lice ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Je détournai le regard, mal à l'aise. J'étais pourtant une bonne menteuse habituellement… mais avec lui, j'en étais incapable.

-Rien. Je… je dois y aller !

Je voulus m'éloigner, mais Jasper me retint par le bras. Sa poigne était douce et chaude sur ma peau et mon corps était secoué de délicieux frissons à ce contact.

-Alice, tu mens. Tu as le droit de vouloir garder des secrets… mais ne me mens pas. Si tu le fais, comment pourrions-nous être amis ?

Je me décidai à ce moment-là à affronter son regard et j'avalai difficilement, bouleversée.

J'avais l'impression de plonger dans une mer de tendresse et d'amour. Ainsi donc, Jasper me considérait comme une amie ?

C'était la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait jamais dite ! Parce que jusque là, j'avais toujours cru n'être pour lui que la sœur de son ami… mais il semblait que j'étais plus, bien plus que cela.

Ce fut lui qui se détourna le premier. Après un long moment passé les yeux dans les yeux, il mit fin à notre contact visuel.

-Bon. Je… je retourne chez moi, dit-il. Tu vas te débrouiller pour rentrer à la villa ?

J'hochai la tête, trop émue encore pour parler. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur que je réalisai ma bêtise : j'avais pour une fois la chance de passer du temps avec lui et je le laissais filer ! Je partis donc à sa poursuite et le retrouvai alors qu'il traversait le stationnement du lycée.

-Jasper ! Attends !

Il s'arrêta, surpris, puis attendis que je le rejoigne. Il leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation et je repris mon souffle avant de lui demander :

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pas grand chose. Un ami qu'on a rencontré la semaine dernière a organisé un blind date pour Edward… alors je me retrouve seul !

Et bien, mon frère était un petit cachotier. Il ne m'avait pas dit ça ! Il devinait sûrement que je le harcèlerais de question si j'avais vent de cette histoire !

En temps normal, j'aurais été furieuse qu'Edward me cache une telle information… mais cette fois, j'étais heureuse. Plus qu'heureuse même ! Jamais, depuis que je le connaissais, je n'avais passé du temps seule avec Jasper. Edward était toujours avec nous.

Mais c'était l'occasion rêvé !

Je sortis mon plus beau sourire à Jazz auquel il répondit immédiatement.

-Je suis seule moi aussi ! On pourrait peut-être passer la soirée ensemble, entre amis ? Je veux dire, c'est plutôt pathétique de passer la Saint-Valentin seul, non ?

-Tu es en train de dire que je suis pathétique ?

J'éclatai de rire et déposai une main douce sur son bras.

-Tout comme moi !

Il me sourit de nouveau, accélérant dangereusement mon rythme cardiaque.

-Je serais ravi de passer la soirée avec toi Lice. Si tu marches jusque chez moi, nous pourrons prendre la voiture de ma mère pour aller où tu voudras !

-D'accord.

Nous nous mimes en marche dans un silence paisible, nos corps si près l'un de l'autre que nos bras se frôlaient.

Je sus dans cet instant si paisible, si parfait que plus rien ne serait pareil entre nous… tout serait mieux… beaucoup mieux !

_**Je me demande si je ferai la suite de cette soirée mais du pv Jasper… quand pensez-vous ? est-ce que cela vous intéresserait ??? **_


	4. Os 4 Sentiments

_Ouf ! Me revoilà enfin ! Après plusieurs semaines sans ordinateur pendant lesquelles j'ai cru mourir (c'est qu'on devient rapidement dépendante), je suis enfin de retour avec la suite de mes missing moments et plus précisément, avec un petit moment de la soirée de la St-Valentin entre Jasper et Alice. J'espère que vous aimerez. Moi je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à être dans la tête de Jasper et je crois que cela va vous aider a mieux le comprendre et le connaître ! J'ai un ou deux petits trucs importants a dire sur mes os avant de vous laisser : _

_Ce sont des missing moments et je les écris vraiment pour mon plaisir et pour vous aider aussi à mieux comprendre mon histoire. Mais je les écris comme ils me viennent, comme j'en ai envie sans jamais m'obliger a faire long. Le but n'est pas, comme pour mes chapitres, de faire le plus long possible mais seulement de vous livrer quelques moments clés. Donc, oui, il y en aura parfois des trèssssssss courts ! lol ! Vous êtes avertis ! _

_Pour l'instant, mes 4 os sont en ordre chronologique, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Nous ferons souvent des bonds dans le passé ou dans le futur. Pour vous aider a bien garder le fil, j'écris toujours la date après le titre… _

_Voila, sur ce je vous dis un gros merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! _

**SENTIMENTS **

**14 février 2009 **

**Pv Jasper **

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, la tête baissée vers le sol pour affronter le vent qui soufflait, je marchais en silence à côté d'Alice. Non pas que je n'avais rien à lui dire ou que j'étais mal à l'aise en sa présence… c'était seulement que j'aimais le silence et que cela avait toujours semblé convenir à Lice qui était pourtant un véritable moulin à paroles !

Mais aujourd'hui semblait être une journée différente. Alice me semblait… nerveuse. Je sentais souvent son regard se poser sur moi avant qu'elle ne se détourne précipitamment lorsque je me retournais vers elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Est-ce qu'elle avait… peur de moi ? Craignait-elle de se retrouver seule en ma compagnie ? Après tout, plusieurs personnes disaient que j'étais aussi fou et dangereux que mon père… croyait-elle à ses rumeurs ?

Non ! Impossible ! J'étais son ami. Et puis, nous avions souvent passé du temps seulement tous les deux…

Quoique… à bien y penser, Edward était la plupart du temps avec nous. Et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, c'est que nous étions dans un couloir de l'école ou à la cafétéria bondé d'étudiants.

Mais cette fois, nous serions véritablement seuls. Juste elle et moi.

Mon cœur bondit à cette pensée; mon estomac se contracta, mais je n'en tins pas compte. J'avais l'habitude maintenant d'ignorer les sentiments qu'Alice provoquait en moi. C'était une seconde nature à présent. Mes sentiments faisaient partis de moi à part entière : j'aimais Alice. J'étais amoureux d'elle. C'était un amour incommensurable, indéniable, indestructible.

Il serait toujours là, ne faiblirait jamais… et ne serait jamais réciproque. Parce qu'Alice me considérait comme un frère. Étrangement, je n'en souffrais pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Pour moi, l'important était qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie, peu importe de quelle façon. Je la voulais auprès de moi. Je voulais la voir heureuse, souriante, pleine d'énergie… Tant que c'était le cas, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Son amitié m'était si précieuse… De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais reçu autant d'amour que ce qu'Edward et elle me donnaient depuis presque quatre ans. Tout ce qu'ils me donnaient sans rien demander en échange, sans rien exiger… C'était bien plus que ce que je ne méritais ! Alors je ne me sentais pas le droit d'en demander plus.

Je prenais avec bonheur ce qui m'était si généreusement, sans rien exiger d'autre… hormis peut-être les avoir tous les deux auprès de moi… pour toujours.

À cette pensée, je me tournai de nouveau vers Alice qui m'observait, mais pour la première fois, elle ne se détourna pas de mon regard. Elle l'affronta sans sourciller alors qu'un sourire fabuleux vint étirer ses lèvres.

-Jazz, je suis heureuse de passer du temps avec toi, dit-elle de prenant ma main dans la sienne. On a pas assez souvent l'occasion d'être ensemble.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je en serrant plus fort ses doigts entre les miens.

J'aurais voulu lui dire à quel point je tenais à elle, à quel point sa présence était vitale pour moi… mais je n'avais jamais été doué avec les mots. Alors je gardai le silence, une fois de plus.

Nous reprîmes notre marche et mon cœur exalté remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main.

-Alors, qu'aurais-tu envie de faire ce soir ? reprit Lice d'une voix enjouée alors que son pas se faisait sautillant. Resto et ciné ? Trouves-tu que cela fait trop… amoureux ?

J'haussai les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Amoureux. Comme ce mot sonnait bien dans sa bouche… mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de divaguer. Il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée dans les paroles d'Alice.

Je repris donc mes esprits pour lui répondre :

-Moi, ça me va. On peut aller au resto et au ciné entre amis, non ?

L'adorable nez d'Alice se fronça, comme lorsque quelque chose la dérangeait, et elle répliqua :

-Oui, mais il pourrait y avoir des rumeurs !

-Et alors ? Peu m'importe ce que les gens peuvent dire !

Alice poussa un énorme soupir, puis elle s'arrêta pour m'affronter du regard, les bras croisées sur la poitrine. Je réfléchis en une fraction de seconde, tentant de comprendre ce que j'avais pu dire qui l'avait ainsi énervée.

-Tu n'aurais pas… honte que les gens croient que nous sommes ensemble ? Je veux dire… honte qu'ils croient que tu sors avec … MOI ?

Pour une fois, j'étais bouche-bée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire cela ! Elle, Alice Cullen, la fille la plus formidable que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Comment pouvait-elle douter d'elle-même ainsi ?

Mes poings se serrèrent lorsque je réalisai que sa mésaventure avec l'autre taré… Ryan… avait eu plus de répercussions que nous ne l'avions cru Edward et moi. J'allais le tuer ce type. Définitivement, c'était un homme mort.

Alice dut lire la colère dans mon regard, car elle eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul, puis elle se détourna en marmonnant :

-Désolée Jasper. Oublie ce que je viens de dire…

Mais je l'attrapai par le bras et la retint de force près de moi. Et je décidai de lui dire toute la vérité…

-Alice… je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme toi avant ! En fait, il n'existe aucune autre fille sur Terre qui te ressemble de près ou de loin ! Tu es… exceptionnelle ! Et tu pourrais te promener dans la rue habillée d'un simple sac de patates, en marchant sur les mains et en chantant la macarena à tue-tête… je n'aurais tout de même pas honte d'être vu en ta compagnie !

Alice pouffa de rire, imaginant probablement la scène, et je ne pus empêcher ma main de venir caresser ses lèvres. Je la sentis tressaillir et je repris aussitôt mes esprits, remettant mon bras à sa place.

-Le mec qui sortira avec toi sera le plus chanceux du monde… et j'espère qu'il le saura !

-Oh ! Jazz !

Puis elle se jeta dans mes bras avec force, me faisant trébucher. Je me retins de justesse, puis je la serrai contre moi, profitant de ce contact intime. Le plus intime que nous n'ayons jamais eu. Sa petite taille entre mes bras, son odeur m'entourant, son visage enfoui contre mon torse. Je pouvais dire en toute honnêteté que je vivais le plus beau moment de ma vie !

-Jamais personne ne m'avait rien dit d'aussi beau ! Merci !

Je souris contre ses cheveux, puis lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de moi, je remis une fois de plus mes sentiments à leur place pour reprendre mon rôle d'ami… mais ce fut plus difficile cette fois. Mon amour pour elle n'était plus aussi docile et il n'avait plus envie de se voir renvoyer aux oubliettes… pas après ce contact merveilleux. Mais il le fallait pourtant et au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut ma volonté qui l'emporta.

-Jasper ? Ça va ? me demanda Alice à qui rien n'échappait. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas me jeter sur toi, mais…

-Ce n'est rien. Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout. En fait, je me demandais comment un aussi petit bout de femme pouvait être aussi fort ! C'est incroyable !

-Et bien… le petit bout de femme, il serait capable de te botter les fesses ! répliqua-t-elle, un once de défi dans la voix.

-Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir cela !

Alice se jeta sur moi dès que j'eus prononcé ces mots et je pris la fuite en riant alors que j'étais poursuivi par un lutin faussement furieux. Mais ce n'était pas juste : Alice avait des jambes beaucoup plus petites que les miennes et je réussis à la semer sans difficultés. J'arrivai bien avant elle devant la porte de ma maison, hilare.

Mais ma joie disparue presque aussitôt.

-Merde ! Merde, c'est pas vrai ! m'écriai-je avant d'entrer dans la maison dont la porte avait été laissée ouverte.

Le spectacle que j'y trouvai ne me surpris pas, c'était une situation habituelle pour moi : j'y avais eu droit déjà quelques jours plus tôt. Et encore quelques jours plus tôt… en fait, j'y avais droit plusieurs fois par semaine et ce, depuis l'âge de mes 11 ans.

Mais Alice, elle, ne savait rien de l'enfer dans lequel je vivais. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne. Alors, avec un sentiment de culpabilité, je retournai sur mes pas et refermai la porte derrière moi, tentant de repousser les images qui défilaient dans mon esprit.

Je traversai la rue pour entrer dans le parc assez délabré qui était devant chez moi et ou pratiquement aucun enfant ne venait jouer, m'éloignant le plus possible de cette maison que je détestais. Je me laissai tomber sur l'herbe et j'attendis qu'Alice apparaisse devant moi. Je la vis soudain surgir, à bout de souffle et elle me chercha du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur moi et un sourire éblouissant illumina son doux visage.

Pouvais-je vraiment être l'auteur de ÇA ? Pouvait-elle vraiment ressentir une telle joie simplement en me voyant ?

Mon cœur rempli d'espoir bondit et avant que ma raison ait pu l'empêcher de faire des folies, je tapotai le sol à mes côtés, lui demandant ainsi de venir me rejoindre.

Elle se dirigea vers moi, à mon plus grand plaisir, mais me dépassa pour aller s'asseoir dans une balançoire.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

-Attendre quoi ?

-Et bien… viens me pousser !

Je me levai à son ordre, de toute façon je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, et je me plaçai derrière elle.

-Tu es prête ? demandai-je en souriant.

-Oui… envoie-moi toucher le ciel ! s'exclama-t-elle juste avant que je ne la pousse très haut dans les airs. Youhou !

Elle riait à cœur joie chaque fois qu'elle s'envolait, allant toujours de plus en plus haut. Puis, tout à coup, elle sauta de la balançoire, se laissant tomber sur le sol. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant.

-Alice !

Je courus la rejoindre, inquiet, mais son rire cristallin me rassura. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, puis me couchai à ses côtés dans le sable alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi.

-Ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil ! Tu aurais pu te casser une jambe ou je ne sais quoi…

-Oh Jazz ! Ne fais pas le rabat-joie ! J'ai déjà Edward qui joue ce rôle alors comme il n'est pas là, ce soir : j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter !

Je serrai les dents : mon ami n'était pas là parce qu'il passait la soirée avec une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu, une certaine _Tanya_. Au moins, il n'était pas avec James ! Mes dents s'entrechoquèrent à ce nom, mais je n'en laissai rien paraître.

Puis les paroles d'Alice atteignirent enfin mon cerveau… elle avait l'intention d'en profiter ??? Que voulait-elle dire ? Je la fixai d'un regard interrogateur qu'elle soutint, un sourire que je trouvais… coquin sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ? Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, non ?

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandai-je, tentant de garder un ton désintéressé et amical.

Mais j'avais bien l'impression, une impression folle, qu'Alice _flirtait_ avec moi… était-ce possible ? Mon impression s'intensifia lorsqu'elle se pencha vers moi, son visage si près du mien que je sentais son souffle frais sur ma peau.

-Je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-elle. Je me sens un peu… délinquante ce soir ! J'ai envie de transgresser les règles !

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu et mon cœur fit une embardée folle. Là, je n'avais plus aucun doute, mais je ne voulais pas m'emballer. Lice flirtait… cela ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de plus qu'une amitié pour moi. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'espérer.

En avais-je le droit ?

Elle frotta son nez contre le mien, une lueur que je ne lui avais jamais vue dans les yeux. J'eus l'impression que mon cerveau se vidait tout à coup alors que je ne pouvais plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle, qu'à sa proximité. Mais ma raison, plus forte que tout, reprit le dessus.

-Alice ?

-Hummm ?

-Tu… tu ne voulais pas aller manger un morceau ?

Elle haussa les épaules, ne séparant pas son visage du mien.

-Peu importe. Le lieu où on est ou ce qu'on fait n'a pas d'importance. Tant que je suis avec toi, je suis heureuse !

Je fermai les yeux, envahi d'une joie si forte que je n'arrivais pas à la contenir. Puis, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Puis sur son autre joue. Ses lèvres m'appelaient, mais je résistai à la tentation et déposai un dernier baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Alice caressa mon visage en souriant.

-Allons-y, dis-je dans un murmure, brisant stupidement la magie de cet instant.

Lice poussa un soupir, mais elle s'éloigna de moi avant de bondir sur ses pieds. Je l'imitai et alors que nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture, de l'autre côté de la rue, je pensai que je voulais être certain de ses sentiments pour moi avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de gâcher ce que je partageais avec elle.

Elle était trop importante pour moi.

_Et voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! il reste quelques éléments mystérieux… ce que Jasper découvre chez lui et aussi ses sentiments pour James, mais c'est totalement voulu parce que vous aurez la réponse dans un prochain os !!!! AH oui ! Je voulais aussi vous dire que le premier chapitre de Peu importe où tu iras sera publié VENDREDI !!!! : ) Alors à vendredi tout le monde ! _


	5. Os 5 Toxicité

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée de ma longue absence sur cette fic, mais je bossais sur la suite d'Envers et contre tout. Maintenant, je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) de vous poster deux os par semaine… tout simplement parce qu'après les missing moment d'Envers et contre tout il y aura ceux de Peu importe où tu iras et je voudrais pouvoir les publier avec certains chapitres clés. Donc, je dois me dépêcher de terminer ceux-ci ! lol ! **_

_**Cette fois, petit os très différent à lire sur la chanson Toxicty de System of a down. Pas nécessairement la musique que j'aime le plus, mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à cette chanson lorsque j'ai commencé l'écriture. Et finalement, ce qui devait être une conversation entre Victoria, James et Démétri est devenue une song-fic sur les pensées de ces personnages. J'espère que vous apprécierez d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux… **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**PS : cet os est pour toi sisy1 qui voulait en apprendre plus sur les « amis »d'Edward ! **_

**TOXICITÉ **

**15 FÉVRIER 2009 **

Les notes de la chanson _Toxicity _faisait trembler les murs de la maison du 5022 rue St-Jonh à Port Angeles. À l'intérieur, une scène tout ce qui semblait banale : sept jeunes, certains à la sortie de l'adolescence, d'autres au début de l'âge adulte, vibraient au rythme de la musique.

_Looking at life through the eyes of a tire hub,  
Eating seeds as a past time activity,  
The toxicity of our city, of our city_

Les deux filles présentes, l'une petite et brune et l'autre grande à la chevelure flamboyante, se balançaient en hurlant à pleins poumons les paroles. Derrière elles, un blond qui portait une longue cicatrice au visage les observait, ou plutôt observait l'une d'entre elle, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il se laissait même parfois aller à murmurer l'air de la chanson.

Devant elles, les quatre autres garçons se défoulaient sur leurs instruments de musique. Deux d'entre un se débrouillait pas trop mal… un autre, le plus grand et le plus âgé, peinait à suivre le rythme avec sa guitare. Le dernier, un adolescent aux cheveux bronze, avait au contraire un don inné pour la musique.

La scène aurait semblé parfaite dans un film pour adolescentes… vous savez ces films où les jeunes n'ont d'autres problèmes que celui de tomber amoureux du gars ou de la fille impopulaire de l'école.

Mais la réalité, cette réalité, était beaucoup plus horrible.

_New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder._

Si une personne avait eu le don de lire dans les pensées, elle aurait découvert que l'un d'entre eux était un dangereux traqueur. Son plaisir était de manipuler, de mentir pour finalement avoir le plein pouvoir sur des gens plus faibles que lui. À ce moment précis, il jubilait. Il savait que l'une de ses victimes était déjà sous sa coupe et l'autre… et bien, il finirait bien par trouver un moyen de le faire craquer ! Tout le monde avait des points faibles. Jasper ne faisait pas exception.

« Je me demande… Alice ferait une escorte parfait ! » se dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la sœur d'Edward. « Plusieurs de nos clients paieraient une fortune pour se faire une fille comme elle ! »

Il toucherait un mot à Edward pour lui demander de l'inviter plus souvent à se joindre à eux. Il eut un sourire en pensant qu'il tenait peut-être sa prochaine victime…

_More wood for their fires, loud neighbors,  
Flashlight reveries caught in the headlights of a truck,  
Eating seeds as a past time activity,  
The toxicity of our city, of our city,_

Si ce que pensait cet homme, James, était horrible, un autre encore, était bien pire que lui : c'était un meurtrier. Il ne ressentait aucun remord à éliminer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin et de celui de son patron et il ne laissait personne lui échapper. Pour l'heure, il était furieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Laurent l'avait envoyé travailler dans ce trou minable… il était bien plus utile à Seattle ! Recruter des nouveaux membres pour l'échelle la plus basse de l'organisation, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé ! Il haïssait devoir se montrer drôle et gentil envers de petits crétins de la trempe de Garett, Edward et Jasper et le sang… le sang lui manquait. L'envie de tuer un être humain le démangeait.

« Et si ce pouvait être ce trou-du-cul de Cullen qui se croit au-dessus de tout… ce serait tout simplement parfait ! » pensa Démétri en se délectant de cette idée.

_New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder._

Le troisième jeune homme n'avait rien de comparable aux deux autres. Il était honnête et intègre, mais il avait beaucoup de problèmes. Des tonnes de problèmes… il était l'aîné de trois garçons. Toute sa vie, il avait vécu dans une pauvreté extrême, passant parfois plusieurs jours sans rien manger. Il avait laissé tomber l'école dès qu'il avait pu, à 16 ans, et à présent, il était le seul qui pouvait faire vivre ses frères. Son père était un fainéant qui se fichait que ses enfants aient de quoi se nourrir ou non et sa mère, malgré toutes ses heures de travail, ne faisait pas suffisamment d'argent pour nourrir deux garçons qui entraient dans l'adolescence en plus de payer le loyer, les vêtements et les articles scolaires…

Alors chaque mois, Garett lui envoyait plus de la moitié de sa paye pour les aider à s'en sortir. Il voulait que ses frères aient une chance de réussir leur vie. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient obligés, comme lui, de lâcher l'école pour faire un travail peu recommandable. De toute façon, pour lui vendre de la drogue était un travail comme un autre. Il avait grandi dans un quartier de Seattle où la drogue, la violence et même la mort était chose commune… Et il se demandait si les deux nouveaux, Jasper et Edward, allaient eux aussi travailler pour Laurent… il ne semblait pourtant pas avoir particulièrement besoin d'argent ! Garett en conclut donc qu'ils n'étaient là que parce qu'ils étaient les amis de James et Victoria et qu'ils n'entreraient jamais dans le trafic de Laurent.

« Une bonne chose pour eux ! » pensa le jeune homme qui aurait lui aussi aimé avoir la possibilité et la volonté de faire autre chose de sa vie…

_New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder,  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
Sacred silence and sleep,  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep,  
Disorder, disorder, disorder._

L'une des femmes n'était elle non plus pas totalement honnête : elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir enfin participer à ce que James appréciait le plus : la chasse, mais à présent elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Trop de questions. Jamais elle n'avait autant pensé de sa vie. Habituellement, elle laissait James s'en charger. Elle exécutait ses ordres simplement. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas intelligente, loin de là, mais son petit ami avait décrété que c'était lui qui prenait les décisions… et elle avait accepté parce qu'elle était à lui. Elle était devenue _sa chose_. Elle n'y voyait cependant aucun inconvénient. Elle n'était rien sans James. Sans lui, elle serait à l'heure actuelle enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique, jeté là par ses parents qui avait accepté le diagnostique de trouble de personnalité limite dont elle souffrait supposément. Elle se souvenait encore de leurs voix qui essayaient de la calmer :

« -Ce ne sera que pour quelques jours Vicky, le temps que la médication fasse son effet ! avait dit son père.

-NON ! Vous mentez ! Vous allez m'enfermer pour le reste de ma vie ! avait-elle répliqué en hurlant.

-Tu es en pleine crise chérie ! Le psychiatre avait dit que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre si tu n'étais pas suivie… mais nous ne l'avons pas écouté ! Et maintenant ne savons plus quoi faire ! Nous avons peur pour toi… »

Ils avaient finalement appelé la police lorsqu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, menaçant de se tuer. Elle avait plutôt contacté James, son petit ami depuis quelques jours, qui était venu la chercher avant l'arrivé des bleus et ils avaient pris la fuite.

Elle n'avait plus jamais revu ses parents. Elle ne s'était plus jamais séparée de James. Elle n'avait plus jamais été maîtresse d'elle-même.

Mais à présent, elle sentait que quelque chose changeait en elle. Pour la première fois depuis sa fuite avec James, elle appréciait réellement quelqu'un. Edward lui parlait toujours avec respect. Il l'écoutait comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire était important. ELLE se sentait importante lorsqu'il était là… cela la perturbait. Elle n'avait JAMAIS ressentie cela avec quiquonque avant et cela lui faisait peur.

Tout en hurlant les paroles, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui jouait de la guitare de ses doigts habiles, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Edward si gentil, si attentionné, si naïf aussi…. Edward qui ne se doutait pas du tout de ce qui se passait réellement dans cette pièce. Il était heureux, tout simplement heureux. Il croyait avoir finalement trouvé sa place à Forks. Il croyait avoir enfin de véritables amis.

Il ignorait à quel point il se trompait.

Il ne pouvait savoir qu'il allait entraîner ses deux seuls véritables amis, Alice et Jasper, dans un cercle vicieux dont les conséquences allaient au-delà de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Non. Edward ne pouvait imaginer que ces actes entraîneraient, bien des années plus tard, la mort d'une personne qui lui était chère… et ainsi, la destruction de tout ce qui avait fait la famille Cullen.

_When I became the sun,  
I shone life into the man's hearts,  
When I became the sun,  
I shone life into the man's hearts._

Heureusement pour lui, pour eux, il y avait un espoir… et cet espoir résidait en une jeune fille d'apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal… une jeune fille qui préparait son départ prochain pour la ville de Forks et changerait ainsi leur vie à tout jamais.


	6. Os 6 Premier regard

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! En attendant la suite de Peu importe où tu iras, je vous poste un petit missing moment sur la première rencontre entre Bella et Edward, à l'arrivée de Bella dans sa nouvelle école ! C'est court et léger, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire ! Le prochain os sera sûrement un pv de Jasper… et oui encore un ! Mais c'est le personnage que j'ai le moins exploité dans ma fic selon moi et j'ai envie de le faire maintenant ! à vendredi pour la suite de Peu importe… ou peut-être avant qui sait ? ;) **_

**PREMIER REGARD **

**12 MARS 2009**

**Pv Bella **

Première journée dans ma nouvelle école. Finalement, la matinée ne s'était pas si mal passée. J'avais rencontré quelques personnes sympathiques et même si j'avais attiré l'attention générale, même si tous les regards avaient été fixés sur moi, personne ne s'était montré trop indiscret.

Il était midi et l'heure que je redoutais le plus était arrivée… Je marchais vers la cafétéria, un nœud dans l'estomac. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une trentaine d'élèves que j'allais devoir affronter… mais le lycée au complet.

Cette simple idée me donna la nausée. Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer; j'étais déjà arrivée à la porte de la cantine. Les joues rouges, j'entrai à l'intérieur, sentant plus que je ne les vis les regards convergés vers moi. Je cherchai frénétiquement un visage familier, quelqu'un avec qui j'avais discuté au cours de la matinée parce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'asseoir seule… lorsque je perdis le souffle.

J'avais plongé dans le regard le plus merveilleux que j'eus jamais vu… D'une couleur indéfinissable, entre le brun et l'ambre, il était si intense que mon corps fut parcouru de milliers de frissons de plaisir.

Pendant un instant, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait…

-Hey Bella ! Ici ! s'écria soudain une voix et la magie fut rompue.

Je me tournai rapidement pour voir qui m'avait appelée… je ne me souvenais plus de son nom, mais c'était une fille de mon cours de mathématique. Je me dirigeai donc vers elle et je m'assis à ses côtés, ne pouvant m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour trouver le propriétaire de ses yeux si magnifiques. Et il n'était pas difficile à repérer… il était si beau que cela en était presque surréaliste.

Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un look craquant et ils étaient d'une couleur bronze magnifique… les traits de son visage étaient droits et fins… il affichait un petit sourire en coin sarcastique qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur…

-Hey Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? me demanda un garçon dont je me souvenais qu'il s'appelait Mike.

Je reportai aussitôt mon attention vers mes compagnons de table, embarrassée. Ma compagne, dont je ne savais toujours pas le nom, pouffa de rire.

-Oh oh ! Bella a déjà flashé sur Edward Cullen !

Je baissai le regard sur mes mains, mal à l'aise.

-Pas du tout. C'est seulement que… je me demandais QUI il était.

-Difficile de ne pas le remarquer, hein ?

-Difficile de ne pas craquer sur lui ! renchérit une fille assise à la table qui avait de longs cheveux blonds.

-Pffff ! Je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez ! Et puis, il est homo de toute façon !

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, comme irrésistiblement attiré par ce garçon…

Edward Cullen.

Mon cœur s'accéléra et je me traitai de tous les noms. J'étais ridicule. Je ne le connaissais même pas. Je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole et je craquais sur lui ? Ridicule ! Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille ! Je ne faisais pas parti de ces nunuches qui couraient après un spécimen de la gente masculine simplement parce qu'il était beau…

Incroyablement beau. Magnifique. Et sexy.

-Mon pauvre Mike ! Cette rumeur est fausse et tout le monde le sait depuis des mois ! dit alors ma voisine de table, me tirant de mes réflexions.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Edward n'est pas gay, mais il est assez… étrange ! J'ai su de source fiable qu'il fait parti d'une secte… ils font des sacrifices avec des animaux et toute sorte d'autres choses à donner des frissons dans le dos. Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui !

Je me cachai derrière mes cheveux pour cacher mon rougissement, concentrant mon attention sur mon repas.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

L'heure du dîner passa lentement, trop lentement à mon goût, mais mon calvaire se termina enfin. Et ce n'est que lorsque tous mes camarades se levèrent que je m'autorisai enfin à me tourner de nouveau vers la place qu'occupait Edward Cullen. _****_

Elle était vide.

Je poussai un soupir déçu, mais je décidai de repousser ce garçon hors de mes pensées, bien décidée à ne pas me rendre ridicule pour lui. Il était craquant… et alors ?

Il était plutôt évident que lui et moi ne venions pas du même monde. Il était impensable qu'il s'intéresse un jour à moi… alors autant arrêté ce béguin avant qu'il ait commencé !

C'est d'un pas déterminé que je suivis mes nouveaux amis, mettant une croix sur Edward Cullen avant même de lui avoir jamais adressé la parole.

**PV Edward**_**  
**_Aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée comme une autre. Le lycée vibrait d'une onde d'excitation alors que le brouhaha dans la cafétéria se faisait beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. Et surtout, pour une fois, tous les regards n'étaient pas fixés sur ma sœur, mon meilleur ami et moi. Nous n'attirions pas du tout l'attention aujourd'hui et tout cela grâce à une seule personne : Isabella Swan.

Ou la nouvelle, comme tout le monde l'appelait pour l'instant. J'observai les élèves autour de moi en secouant la tête. Toute cette agitation simplement pour une fille ! Décidemment, les jeunes de Forks s'ennuyaient à mourir !

Je trouvais pathétique que l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève créé un tel remue-ménage, mais je devais avouer que j'étais curieux de voir celle qui retenait autant l'attention. D'après ce que j'avais entendu pendant mes deux premiers cours, elle était canon, mais les ragots n'étaient jamais totalement fiables.

De toute façon, j'allais bientôt le constater par moi-même.

Je gardai donc un œil sur la porte de la cantine alors que j'attendais Alice et Jas lorsque je LA vis arriver.

Aucun doute : c'était elle. Parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant… et que j'étais certain que j'aurais remarqué une fille comme elle. Non pas qu'elle était « canon » comme certains l'avaient dit… Elle n'avait pas une beauté frappante, comme Rosalie, ni même la grâce d'Alice. Elle n'était ni sexy et elle ne respirait pas l'assurance comme certaines filles du lycée.

Mais sans que je sache pourquoi, je trouvais qu'elle était… touchante.

Elle se tenait à l'entré de la cafétéria, les joues d'une délicieuse couleur rouge, cherchant du regard un visage connu. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur moi et ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens.

Pendant un court instant, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait…

-Hey Bella ! Ici ! s'écria soudain une voix nasillarde que j'avais déjà entendue.

Je me détournai aussitôt, reportant mon attention sur Alice qui se trouvait dans la file de la cantine. Lorsque je reportai mon attention sur Isabella, elle était assise à une table entre Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un rire sarcastique.

« Et bien ! Un autre petit mouton ! » pensai-je.

Je secouai la tête, un sourire au coin collé sur les lèvres. Pendant quelques secondes, j'avais eu l'impression que cette fille était différente des autres élèves du lycée… mais elle était exactement comme Newton et sa bande : une idiote.

Une idiote qui avant la fin de la journée aurait des tas de préjugés sur ma famille et moi.

Je serrai les poings avec rage, étrangement touché par le fait que _cette_ fille allait croire toutes les choses horribles que l'on racontait sur moi. Ces rumeurs que les élèves s'amusaient à colporter et qui nous pourrissaient la vie à Jasper, ma sœur et moi depuis trop longtemps maintenant !

Je détestais ce lycée ! Je détestais Forks ! Je détestais tous ces gens étroits d'esprit !

Je sentis la bile envahir ma bouche, mais un visage s'imposa alors à mon esprit. Un visage d'une allure un peu sauvage, entouré d'une crinière de feu. Je fermai les yeux un instant, repensant à ma dernière conversation avec Victoria.

« Ne les laisse pas te gâcher l'existence. Dans un peu plus d'un an, tu auras terminé le lycée et tu iras dans l'une des plus prestigieuse université pour devenir docteur, scientifique ou même musicien. Tu deviendras quelqu'un d'important et eux, ils poursuivront leur petite vie minable parce que c'est la seule chose qu'ils sachent faire. »

Je souris. Victoria avait raison : peu importait tous ces nuls…

Je n'avais plus besoin d'eux maintenant parce que je n'étais plus seul. J'avais Vicky qui était devenue au cours des dernières semaines ce qu'on pourrait appeler ma meilleure amie. J'avais aussi James, Garett et Démétri avec qui je m'entendais parfaitement. Je passais toujours des moments agréables avec eux. Et puis, il y avait maintenant Tanya, que j'avais revue à quelques reprises depuis notre rendez-vous. C'était une fille intelligente et sympathique et elle devenait peu à peu une amie. Et qui sait ? Peut-être serait-elle plus ? Et bien sûr, j'avais Jasper et Alice… les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi.

Mes amis étaient bien mieux que tous les petits prétentieux qui fréquentaient ce lycée !

Et je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre !

Je relevai la tête lorsque ma sœur et mon meilleur ami s'assirent à la table, face à moi, et sans savoir pourquoi, je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil sur Isabella Swan. Le dernier que je m'autoriserais.

Lorsque je reportai mon attention sur mes amis, j'avais repoussé cette fille loin, très loin dans mon esprit, croyant que je n'aurais plus aucune raison de penser un jour à elle.


	7. Os 7 Perturbation

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je passe en quatrième vitesse pour vous poster ce missing moment qui est écrit depuis quelques jours déjà, mais il y a un moment que je n'avais pas ouvert mon ordinateur. C'est un pv Jasper, comme promis, et vous découvrirez le véritable quotidien du blond… vous remarquerez sûrement aussi que l'attitude de Jasper commence à changer. La drogue fait son chemin lentement, mais sûrement. C'est le début de sa dépendance en quelque sorte… **_

_**Pour ceux qui lisent Peu importe où tu iras, je suis désolée mais mon chapitre paraîtra seulement la semaine prochaine. Je suis plongée dans la lecture d'un livre que j'attendais depuis des mois et lorsque c'est le cas, je ne fais plus rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé de dévorer le livre en entier. Dans ce cas-ci, il fait plus de 1000 pages donc ça ira seulement à la semaine prochaine ! lol ! Pour Guerre de famille, le chapitre est en partie écrit… j'ignore totalement quand je vais le terminer, mais maximum la fin de semaine prochaine il sera sur le site ! **_

_**Merci de vos reviews et bonne lecture ! **_

_**PS : la suite sera un pv d'Alice qui sera complémentaire de ce chapitre ! **_

**PERTURBATION **

**24 mars 2009 **

La cloche sonna et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. La journée avait été particulièrement… pénible. Je me sentais étrange. Fébrile. Comme si je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même. J'avais l'impression que tout m'atteignait, que tout me touchait plus que d'habitude et par-dessus, j'avais de la difficulté à garder le contrôle.

Il fallait avouer aussi que dès que j'avais posé le pied hors de mon lit, la journée avait été merdique ! Je m'étais levé et j'avais été obligé de constater que ma mère n'était pas là. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit, sûrement trop saoul pour même penser à revenir… ce qui signifiait aussi que j'allais devoir visiter tous ses compagnons de beuverie du coin ou pire encore, faire le tour de tous les bars de Port Angeles, d'Olympic ou peut-être même de Seattle si elle était allée jusque là, pour la ramener.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il m'était déjà arrivé de manquer plusieurs jours de cours parce que j'étais parti à la recherche de ma mère qui avait disparu. J'y étais donc accoutumé… mais je détestais toujours autant !

C'était donc d'une humeur morose que je m'étais préparé, ne pouvant rien manger de plus qu'une tranche de pain parce que le frigidaire était vide. Plutôt que de rester dans cette maison vide et déprimante, je m'étais dépêché de me rendre au lycée qui, même s'il était loin d'être vide, était tout aussi déprimant.

Au moins, il y avait Edward… et Alice. Mais même mon petit lutin préféré n'arrivait pas à me redonner ma bonne humeur bien longtemps ces jours-ci. Ma tête était emplie d'idées noires que je n'arrivais pas à chasser.

En cours, j'avais eu un contrôle surprise que j'avais totalement raté, j'avais passé l'heure du lunch seul parce qu'Edward discutait avec Tanya et qu'Alice devait reprendre un examen qu'elle avait manqué, puis je m'étais battu avec un salaud de la bande de Ryan parce qu'il avait dit du mal d'Alice. Je l'avais averti pourtant de fermer sa gueule, mais il avait voulu jouer au plus malin… peut-être pensait-il que je n'oserais pas m'en prendre à lui devant les autres ?

Si c'était le cas, il se trompait lourdement ! Sa provocation avait juste été la goutte d'eau qui m'avait totalement fait perdre le contrôle… et je l'avais frappé juste devant le prof de biologie qui m'avait aussitôt envoyé chez le directeur, directeur qui même si la fin des cours avait été annoncé, poursuivait son discours ennuyant.

-Et soyez certain jeune homme que votre mère sera informée dans les plus brefs délais de ce qui s'est passé ici ! (Il va falloir que tu la trouves avant, idiot ! ) Votre comportement est inacceptable et vous pouvez vous compter chanceux que je ne vous donne qu'une seule journée de suspension ! La violence à l'école…

Je poussai un autre soupir, d'ennui cette fois, attendant qu'il me libère enfin.

-Vous pouvez partir, mais que je ne vous revois plus dans mon bureau monsieur Whitlock !

Je ne me fis pas prier et bondis sur mes pieds avant de me précipiter vers la sortie. Il y avait un point positif à cette journée de merde : nous étions vendredi ! Ce soir, j'allais enfin pouvoir souffler, j'allais enfin pouvoir m'amuser sans penser à rien. Edward et moi avions été invités chez James, comme tous les vendredis soirs. Je n'aimais toujours pas le blond, quelque chose chez lui me donnait des frissons dans le dos. Son regard… son regard était brillait d'une lueur de folie trop semblable à celle qui animait les yeux de mon père… Et il avait un tel pouvoir sur Victoria ! Il la manipulait à sa guise, elle était totalement sous son contrôle ! Cela aussi me faisait peur… mais je devais avouer qu'après plus d'un mois à les côtoyer, James n'avait rien fait qui ait pu éveiller mes soupçons… et je me disais que c'était sûrement l'effet de mon imagination.

J'étais heureux finalement de ne pas en avoir parler avec Edward : il m'aurait sûrement traité de parano ! Puis, les soirées chez James était toujours délirante et j'espérais vraiment que ce soir, quelqu'un aurait amené de l'herbe… ou autre chose d'un peu plus fort.

J'avais besoin d'oublier mes problèmes : oublier ma mère, oublier le lycée et tous les idiots qui y venaient, oublier mes ennuis d'argent…

« Il faut que James ait quelque chose. De l'herbe, des champignons… n'importe quoi ! »pensai-je avec force en me dirigeant vers mon casier.

Mais j'avais bon espoir : rares étaient les journées où James n'avait pas un peu de stock sur lui. Rares étaient les occasions où il ne le partageait pas avec nous. Plus maintenant.

C'était encore plus fébrile que j'arrivai à destination où Edward m'attendait. Il me jeta un regard surpris.

-Ça va Jas ? Tu es bizarre !

J'haussai les épaules pour toute réponse. Les sourcils de mon ami se froncèrent un peu plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en cours ?

-Rien du tout, grommelai-je entre mes dents.

Est-ce qu'il allait me ficher la paix ? Je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler !

-Je te connais assez pour…

-J'ÉTAIS CHEZ LE PRINCIPAL POUR M'ÊTRE BATTU, OK ? hurlai-je soudainement.

Le visage d'Edward se figea, surpris par mon éclat, puis une lueur de colère alluma ses yeux. Il me tourna le dos et s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

-Ed… attends ! Edward ! soupirai-je en me passant une main lasse dans le visage. Je suis un peu à cran aujourd'hui…

Mon ami revint vers moi, me sondant du regard.

-J'avais cru remarqué, répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid. Tu viens quand même chez James ce soir ?

-C'est certain ! J'ai grandement besoin de me détendre !

À ce moment-là, le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Il jeta un œil à l'afficheur avant de le remettre précipitamment dans sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est Tanya, me répondit-il aussitôt.

Alors là, je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien !

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ! dis-je.

-Oui, c'était vrai ! Mais depuis qu'on est sorti mardi… elle est devenue étrangement collante ! Elle me téléphone 4 ou 5 fois par jour, m'envoi sans cesse des sms, lorsque je me connecte à Internet, elle est toujours là… comme si elle m'attendait. Elle dit des trucs qui me font un peu peur… elle m'a même envoyé une photo d'elle en disant que je pourrais la regarder avant de dormir et ainsi rêver à elle !

J'éclatai de rire.

-Oh oh ! Elle est vraiment accro cette fille !

-Un peu trop… je veux dire : je l'aime bien et elle est vraiment belle… et j'ai même pensé qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble, mais…

Il prit une expression contrarié avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. Je le suivis dans son fou rire, me libérant un peu des tensions de la journée.

J'envoyai un coup de poing sur l'épaule de mon ami, rigolant toujours.

-Je comprends : personne n'aime les pots de colle !

Edward reprit son sérieux, puis il me demanda si j'étais prêt à partir, Alice nous attendant à la voiture.

Je souris, heureux à l'idée de voir celle qui faisait battre mon cœur. Finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de la came de James… mes amis faisaient aussi bien le travail que n'importe quel joint… alors pourquoi se pourrir le corps ? Et ma bonne humeur augmenta encore un peu lorsque j'entrai dans la Volvo d'Edward et qu'Alice, assise à l'arrière me salua chaleureusement avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur ma joue.

Je vis du coin de l'œil mon meilleur ami lever les yeux au ciel, mais il ne dit mot. Edward était intelligent et il avait compris qu'il se passait un truc entre Alice et moi. Mais il n'avait rien dit, me donnant ainsi son accord tacite. Je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissant.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui Jasper ! dit Lice avec une moue triste. Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée !

-Et c'est de la faute à qui ? répliquai-je un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas TOI qui aies mangé toute seule… abandonnée par tes amis…

-Oh Jazz ! Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux, profitant de ce simple contact, avec l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. À fleur de peau… oui, je crois que c'était le bon mot.

J'étais à fleur de peau. Je changeais d'humeur constamment : un rien me rendait heureux, un rien me mettait dans une colère noire. J'avais l'impression de jongler avec les hormones d'une femme enceinte ! Et le plus perturbant, c'est que j'ignorais ce qui me mettait dans cet état, moi qui toute ma vie avait eu un total contrôle sur mes émotions…

-Vous avez eu votre dose de câlins je crois ! dit soudain Edward, contrarié, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je pouffai de rire alors qu'Alice se tournait vers lui, une mine faussement contrariée.

-Quoi ? Tu es jaloux Eddie ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda Edward, mais sa sœur ne tint pas compte de son intervention.

-Je peux te faire des câlins à toi aussi si tu veux grand frère ! continua-t-elle.

Puis elle s'approcha de lui et déposa une tonne de baisers sur son visage alors qu'il tentait de la repousser d'une main et que moi j'étais plié de rire.

-Arrête Alice ! Je conduis ! Merde ! Arrête ça ! Arrête j'ai dit !

Alice le relâcha enfin, visiblement fière d'elle.

-La prochaine fois, tu gardes cela pour Jasper seulement ok ? envoya Edward, furieux.

Je me sentis rougir lorsque le regard d'Alice se porta sur moi et je détournai précipitamment la tête.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! répliqua Alice et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Je ne suis juste pas certaine que le principal intéressé en serait heureux !

Quoi ? Je tournai aussitôt la tête vers l'arrière pour croiser le magnifique regard de Lice. Elle croyait que je n'étais pas intéressé ? Pouvait-elle vraiment croire cela ? Alors que je l'aimais depuis notre première rencontre ?

-Je… c'est… je… qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ? demandai-je stupidement.

Mais Alice avait le don de me faire perdre tous mes moyens. Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules, un sourire radieux venant éclairer ses lèvres.

-Alors ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas, répondis-je aussitôt.

J'entendis Ed grogner entre ses dents quelque chose comme : « Ils pourraient pas attendre que je ne sois pas là pour faire leur sale affaire ? » mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. J'étais totalement subjugé par le pouvoir du regard de Lice. Je ne pouvais m'en détacher. Alice rapprocha un peu son visage du mien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de sortir ce soir ?

-Jasper est pris, il vient chez James avec moi ! répondit Edward dans un soupir.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, répondis-je à Alice, ignorant une fois de plus mon meilleur ami.

Lice déposa un baiser sonore sur ma joue avant de reprendre sa place, une expression que je trouvais rêveuse sur le visage.

J'avais un rendez-vous avec Alice ! Wow ! J'avais un véritable rendez-vous avec Alice !

-Alors tu me laisses tomber ? me murmura Edward avec un certain agacement.

Je lui fis un sourire désolé.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi…

-Si tu me laissais venir avec vous aussi, je pourrais accompagner Jasper ! lança Alice depuis la banquette arrière.

-Alice, gronda Edward d'une voix menaçante. On a parlé de ça des centaines de fois…

-Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout à coup je n'ai plus le droit de…

-Alice, dis-je d'une voix basse, mais le lutin m'entendit parce qu'elle se tut aussitôt, tournant son attention vers moi. Elle semblait vraiment contrariée alors je fis attention à chaque mot que je prononçai. C'est notre premier rendez-vous alors… est-ce que tu n'aimerais pas mieux qu'on le passe seuls tous les deux ?

Le regard de Lice s'adoucit et elle me sourit.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Puis se tournant vers son frère, elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui :

-TOI ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement ! On en reparlera !

Le reste du trajet jusque chez moi se déroula dans le silence. Lorsqu'Edward me déposa devant la maison, j'eus l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de reprendre sa place sur mes épaules. Quoique je fasse, je n'arrivais jamais à m'en débarrasser très longtemps. Je sortis de la voiture avec la seule envie d'y retourner pour m'y cacher aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

Et même le sourire d'Alice lorsqu'elle se pencha par la fenêtre pour me dire de passer la prendre à 19 heures ne réussit pas à enlever l'angoisse que je ressentais.

Je regardai mes amis partir, puis je me dirigeai à pas lents vers chez moi. La voiture n'était pas là… alors ma mère ne devait pas être encore rentrée. Je me laissais jusqu'à dimanche… si dimanche elle n'était pas là, je partirais à sa recherche.

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais elle était déverrouillée… j'étais pourtant certain d'avoir fermé à clé ce matin. Méfiant, je poussai le battant et l'odeur d'alcool qui empli mes narines m'appris que ma mère était bien là. Croyant trouver le spectacle habituel; ma mère reposant sur le plancher, ivre morte, des bouteilles trônant autour d'elle; je pénétrai dans la maison.

Un bruit provenant de la cuisine m'alerta aussitôt.

-Merde ! C'est pas vrai ! marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Je marchai d'un pas rapide vers l'autre pièce, furieux contre ma mère. Elle avait recommencé ! Je lui avais demandé de ne plus le faire… mais quand elle avait bu, elle oubliait tout ! Elle oubliait même son propre fils !

Dégoûté, je me figeai à l'entré de la cuisine. Le spectacle était encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ma mère n'avait pas ramené un, mais deux hommes ! Étendue complètement nue sur la table de la cuisine, je voyais ma propre mère se faire chevaucher par un homme alors que l'autre lui malaxait brutalement la poitrine.

C'en était trop pour moi ! Alors que j'étais le plus heureux des hommes quelques instants plus tôt, la colère que j'avais réussi à refouler éclata en moi, prenant possession de mon esprit et de mon corps. Je me jetai vers les « amis » de maman et je les envoyai tous les deux au tapis. Ce ne fut pas très difficile : ils étaient beaucoup plus vieux que moi et surtout, dans un état d'ébriété très avancée. Je les frappai jusqu'à l'inconscience, puis je les jetai brutalement dehors avant de refermer derrière moi.

Lorsque ce fut fait, je retournai à la cuisine, enlevai mon manteau et j'en recouvris ma mère qui était elle aussi tombé dans l'inconscience.

Je la soulevai doucement entre mes bras pour la porter au deuxième étage, dans son lit. J'installai plusieurs oreillers sous sa tête, ainsi si elle était malade, elle risquait moins de s'étouffer, puis je la bordai sous les couvertures comme on le fait avec un enfant. Je la regardai un instant, étudiant ses traits fatigués, ses cheveux emmêlés, les rides qui creusaient le coin de ses yeux… je poussai un énorme soupir avant d'embrasser son front.

Je la détestais de me pourrir ainsi la vie… pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer malgré tout.

-Harold, c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle soudain d'une voix pâteuse.

Je serrai les poings de colère au nom de mon père, mais je m'efforçai de prendre une voix douce et calme pour répondre :

-Non maman. C'est Jasper.

-Oh ! Mon petit chéri !

Elle tendit une main tremblante vers moi et me tapota la joue, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

-Maman… où est la voiture ?

-La… la voiture ? Oh ! Je… j'en sais rien !

-Est-ce que c'est Mickael qui est venu ? insistai-je, le sang battant à mes tempes.

-Mickael est… un booon gars ! Oui… un bon… un bon garçon. Où est-il ? Où est Mickael ?

J'hésitai un instant avant de lui répondre, puis je décidai qu'il était inutile de l'inquiéter.

-Il va revenir bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas maman.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit de nouveau. Je sortis de la chambre d'un pas furieux, puis je me laissai tomber la tête contre le mur. Je respirai un grand coup, tentant de retrouver mon calme, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Ma mère était alcoolique. Mon père était un batteur de femme et d'enfants en plus d'un meurtrier. Mickael, mon frère aîné de 6 ans plus âgé que moi était un décrocheur, un fugueur, un déserteur. Il m'avait laissé dans cette merde alors que je n'avais que 12 ans, ne revenant que lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelque chose. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était il y a presque un an, et il avait vidé le compte en banque de ma mère, nous privant de nourriture pendant plusieurs semaines.

J'avais bien essayé de me trouver un emploi, mais ici à Forks, personne ne voulait m'engager… pas alors que j'étais le fils d'un homme impulsif et violent. Pas alors que je ne valais pas mieux que lui. Je caressai du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui partait de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon cou en serrant les dents.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais avec les Cullen ? Ils étaient trop bien pour moi. Ils valaient mieux que moi. Je n'avais rien à faire dans leur monde. Et surtout, ils n'avaient rien à faire dans le mien.

Je le savais. Je le savais depuis des années. Pourtant, je me raccrochais à eux de toutes mes forces… rejetant en bloc toutes les pensées qui pourraient m'éloigner d'eux…

Mais maintenant que ma relation avec Alice était sur le point de changer, je ne pouvais plus me cacher derrière des faux semblants. Alice n'avait pas sa place dans ma vie… pas en tant que petite amie du moins. Je devais la tenir éloigner de tout cela, je ne pouvais lui permettre de découvrir ce qu'était véritablement ma vie.

« Mais je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout ! » protestai-je face à ma foutue conscience.

« Si tu l'aimes, tu la laisses tranquille ! » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Je restai un long instant prostré, les yeux fermés, à écouter mon cœur battre la chamade. L'adrénaline courait encore dans mes veines. Mon cerveau était embrumé, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, je n'arrivais pas à prendre une décision.

Renoncer à Alice était trop difficile.

Et la seule chose dont j'avais envie en ce moment, c'était d'un énorme joint ! Un joint qui me ferait oublier ma situation, qui me permettrait de me sentir comme quelqu'un d'autre que Jasper Whitlock pendant un instant.

Je sortis mon téléphone et j'envoyai aussitôt un message à Alice. Je savais que je n'aurais pas le courage de faire ce que je voulais faire si j'entendais sa voix.

Désolé Alice. Je dois annuler pour ce soir. On se reprend une autre fois. Jasper.

Puis je composai le numéro d'Edward qui me répondit presque instantanément.

-Si tu m'appeler pour avoir des conseils pour charmer ma sœur : oublie…

-Non, l'interrompis-je. Est-ce que tu peux passer me chercher ? Je viens avec toi ce soir !

-Heu… et Alice ?

-Ed, je t'en prie ! Ne parlons pas de ça ! Peux-tu venir oui ou non ?

-D'accord Jas ! Je passe dans 30 minutes ! accepta mon meilleur ami.

-Merci !

Puis je raccrochai et me laissai tomber sur le sol, la tête entre mes jambes. Trente minutes… plus que trente minutes à attendre.


	8. OS 8 Sous le ciel étoilé

Bonjour tout le monde ! Wow ! Ça faisait un bail ! Je ne croyais plus posté sur cette fic, j'avais abandonné l'idée de poster de nouveau des missing moments de ma fic…

**Mais ce missing moment a été écrit pendant la nuit du FOF ****(Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) ****sur le thème sommeil. J'ai eu l'idée de cette petite histoire, en lien avec Envers et contre tout et me revoilà ! **

Désolée de ne pas poursuivre mes os qui se passent avant Envers et contre tout, mais comme j'en suis à plusieurs chapitres de Peu importe où tu iras, la motivation (et le temps aussi) ne sont plus là. Mais peut-être que je reviendrai de temps en temps pour poster un petit os sur Edward et Bella puisque plusieurs d'entre vous se plaignent de ne pas les voir ensemble dans la suite ! ;)

Pour vous remettre dans le bain, l'histoire se déroule la nuit après leur départ de Forks… Bella vient de tout abandonner pour suivre Edward, qui lui-même a pris la fuite pour protéger sa famille.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Désolée pour le titre nul, à cette heure je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour en trouver un ! :D

La nuit était douce et chaude. Loin de ce que j'avais connu ces dernières années à Forks où même l'été, la chaleur n'arrivait que rarement jusqu'à nous…

Nous avions roulé toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, ne nous arrêtant que pour retirer autant d'argent que nous le pouvions, puis une fois encore, un peu plus loin de Forks, pour vendre la volvo d'Edward et acheter à la place une autre voiture. Avec de nouvelles plaques. Cela nous laisserait un peu plus de temps avant que la police ne nous retrouve.

Mais nous devions rapidement nous forger une nouvelle identité.

Edward Cullen et Bella Swan ne pouvaient plus exister. Pas s'ils voulaient rester ensemble.

Je poussai un soupir, serrant la main d'Edward entre les miennes.

-À quoi penses-tu ? me demanda-t-il, son visage si beau à quelques centimètres du mien.

Nous étions étendus sur une couverture à côté de la voiture dans une halte-routière, observant les étoiles au-dessus de nous.

-Je me demande… ce que sera notre nouvelle vie, dis-je, ne mentant qu'à moitié.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je pensais encore à tous ceux que nous avions quittés. Il avait suffisamment souffert en m'écoutant pleurer toute la journée.

-Elle sera ce que tu voudras Bella.

Je me tournai vers lui, m'appuyant sur un coude.

-Comment allons-nous faire ? Si nous utilisons une fois encore nos cartes de guichet, ils nous retrouveront. Si nous employons une seule et unique fois notre véritable identité, ce sera cuit pour toi. Tout le monde te cherche…

Edward déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Chut… ne t'inquiète pas tant. Je ne suis pas sans ressources, tu sais ?

Il se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon front, accélérant les battements de mon cœur et apaisant mes craintes.

Peu importait au fond. J'étais avec lui et tout ne pouvait que bien se passer.

-Dors maintenant, murmura Edward. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

-Non ! protestai-je aussitôt. Le sommeil est une perte de temps !

-Bella…

-C'est la première nuit de notre nouvelle vie et je n'ai pas l'intention de la gâcher. Je veux être avec toi jusqu'au bout !

Je caressai alors les cernes violets sous ses yeux.

-Et puis, toi aussi tu as besoin de sommeil.

Edward leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Tu as raison : restons éveillé.

Je sentis à sa voix que quelque chose clochait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas dormir ?

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, puis soupira, hésitant visiblement à me révéler ces pensées. Toute la journée, il était resté calme, en contrôle de lui-même. Je n'avais entraperçue sa douleur qu'à quelques reprises, mais je savais que derrière son masque, lui aussi souffrait.

Il venait de quitter ses parents, son frère, sa sœur… toute sa vie.

-Ils te manquent déjà ? demandai-je dans un murmure.

-Oui, avoua-t-il. Et je crains leur réaction.

Il eut un rire sans joie.

-C'est idiot : je ne les reverrai sans doute jamais et pourtant, je crains plus que tout qu'ils me détestent maintenant. Il me semble pourtant que je leur avais causé suffisamment de tort !

Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et il sourit, me remerciant silencieusement.

-Tout ira bien, tu verras, murmurai-je, tentant de lui insuffler une force que je ne ressentais pas non plus.

Il hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux. Je posai ma tête contre son torse alors que sa main glissait dans mes cheveux et nous observâmes le ciel en silence, un long instant.

Puis Edward commença à chantonner de sa voix mélodieuse, recréant pour moi ma berceuse et je sus qu'il se sentait un peu mieux. Peut-être que, comme moi, la vision de ciel éclairé lui faisait penser à un avenir rempli de promesses.

J'entendis sa respiration devenir régulière alors qu'il tombait dans les affres du sommeil. Sa main qui caressait mes cheveux retomba doucement sur le sol et je n'osai pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller.

J'aurais porté voulu pour l'observer, examiner son visage magnifique sous toutes ses coutures pour me rassurer, pour que la journée se termine sur la même note qu'elle avait commencé : en regardant Edward dormir.

Moi, je ne pouvais pas m'abandonner au sommeil. J'avais trop peur. Une peur sourde et illogique.

J'avais peur de l'inconnu bien sûr, peur de cette vie qui s'ouvrait devant nous, en tout point différente de l'ancienne mais ce n'était pas ce que je craignais le plus. Je pouvais faire face à ce changement, tant qu'il restait près de moi.

Non, ce que je craignais le plus, c'était de m'endormir dans ses bras pour me réveiller à Forks, dans mon lit. Et réaliser alors que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'Edward était parti sans moi. Qu'il m'avait abandonné derrière lui et que plus jamais je ne le reverrais.

J'avais peur d'émerger du sommeil et de réaliser que son bras qui me serrait contre lui, que ce cœur qui battait sous mon oreille, que cette odeur qui m'enivrait n'était qu'un effet de mon imagination; qu'un rêve par trop réaliste.

À côté de cela, commencer une nouvelle vie avec une nouvelle identité me semblait plutôt simple.

Je sentis mes paupières se fermer malgré moi et je m'agrippai à Edward, tentant de résister au sommeil. Je m'obligeai à ouvrir les yeux et les relevai à nouveau vers le ciel.

Les étoiles étaient bien visibles ici et je me demandai soudain où nous étions. Je n'en avais aucune idée, n'ayant pas vraiment porté attention à notre voyage, trop absorbée par ma peine.

Mais il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu observer les étoiles… la dernière fois dont je pouvais me souvenir remontait à avant mon départ de chez ma mère.

En regardant le ciel parsemé de points scintillants, j'eus la soudaine impression d'être revenue chez moi.

C'était idiot : je savais que nous n'étions pas à Phoénix. Le climat n'était pas assez sec ni assez chaud, les paysages pas assez arides et nous avions fait trop peu d'heures de route pour y être… mais je ne pouvais me départir de cette sensation d'être de retour à la maison.

Je devais être plus fatiguée encore que je ne le croyais, parce que j'avais cette impression idiote que les étoiles me souriaient, que la lune éclairait pour moi, que l'univers s'ouvrait devant moi…

La sensation était si intense que je fus prise de vertige et je fermai les yeux, les points de lumière dansant sous mes paupières.

Ma nuit s'éclaira soudain et je compris.

Je me retins à ma conscience de toutes mes forces, ne pouvant pas encore me laisser aller au sommeil. J'avais quelque chose à dire avant, quelque chose d'important.

-Edward ? murmurai-je.

-Hum ? répondit-il, endormi.

-Je crois que nous y sommes. Nous sommes arrivés à destination.

Il hocha vaguement la tête et je soupirai de contentement lorsqu'il déposa un baiser dans ma chevelure.

-Je le crois aussi.


End file.
